Christmas Morning for the Kings and Queens of Narnia
by Frodo's sister
Summary: This is the second Christmas for the Pervensie children in Narnia. No slash and nothing immoral in it. Possible spoilers. Fluffy and religious, and a little bit of angst. Constructive critism instead of flames please.


Christmas Morning for the Kings and Queens of Narnia

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia, C S Lewis does.

Author's note: I apologize for not getting this done by Christmas, but I was busy.

The sun was shining through the window of Lucy's room very early in the morning. Lucy was sleeping in her bed covered by her warm green blankets while the fire from the hearth was adding warmth to the room. She stirred in her bed, and slowly opened her eyes. She rubbed her eyes and yawned. She felt groggy for a few seconds before she realized it was Christmas morning. All of a sudden she became wide awake, jumped out of bed threw her green robe over her green nightgown and walked down the long stairs to the parlor.

When she opened the door to the huge parlor, there was a sight that was a wonder to her eyes. Underneath the tall decorated Christmas tree with a gold star on top were all kinds of presents, more than she had ever seen before.

She became filled with excitement and ran upstairs to her sister's room and began to shake Susan awake.

"Please let me sleep Lucy," Susan groaned.

"Father Christmas came!" Lucy said excitedly. "He put a lot of presents under the tree more than I have ever seen before!"

"Presents!" Susan shouted, now fully awake. "Let's open them up!"

"Shouldn't we awake the boys first?"

"Yes, let's do that."

Susan and Lucy woke their brothers up and all of them ran downstairs.

"I can't see what I got said Edmund," while he ran down the stairs.

When they got to the parlor the sight of the presents under the tree amazed them.

"You are right, Lu," said Peter. "There are more presents than we have ever seen in England."

"Happy birthday Jesus!" said Lucy while she knelt and looked at the baby in the manger.

"happy birthday," the others repeated.

"Let's start opening the presents now," said Susan. "Since dad is not here, Peter should hand the presents to everybody."

The others nodded their heads in agreement.

He looked at the tag on the first present.

"Here Lucy," he said while he tossed it to her.

Lucy unwrapped her present and saw a beautiful doll with golden curls, a yellow dress, and long lashes which framed her light blue eyes. She was also wearing a pair of black buckle shoes.

"She's beautiful."

Edmund was the next to open his first present. He quickly tore the wrappings of his present and saw that he got a train set.

"I've always wanted one. It has a caboose and everything." he said while he fingered the caboose.

Susan opened up her gift.

"Look," she said while she showed her dress to everybody. The red dress was made out of silk with a v neck line (not too low) a sash around the middle, and ruffled skirts.

"I love it," she said. "I'm going to wear it to the party later on."

Peter opened up his present next.

"A chess set," he said. "We can play some chess games later on.

"Here is another present. This one goes to Susan."

He tossed her another gift, she opened it, and showed the book to everybody.

Edmund opened his second gift, and which was a pair of gloves. He put his hands inside them and felt the fur lining.

"This will keep my hands warm," he said.

The four kings and queens continued to open their gifts excitedly until all of them were opened up. There were all kinds of clothes, toys, and games. Last but not least there was an envelope. Peter opened up the envelope and read the contents to everybody.

Dear Sons of Adam and Daughters of Eve:

You have received more than the usual amounts of presents this year because you helped save Narnia from the White Witch. You were all very brave, you have also been ruling Narnia well, and Aslan is pleased with you.

Father Christmas

Edmund became filled with guilt in his heart and put the crochet stick he was fingering back on the floor.

"I don't deserve any of the presents," said Edmund. "I was nothing but a traitor."

"Aslan forgave you for that, and you fought bravely in the battle against the White Witch," said Peter.

"And you broke her wand and prevented her from turning anyone else into stone," Susan added.

"And you helped governed Narnia justly," added Lucy while she opened up her coloring book, and looked at a picture of Mary holding her child in her arms.

"Besides nobody is perfect," said Peter. "I felt I should have been a better brother."

"Enough with this self doubting," said Susan. "This is a joyous day and we should treat it as such."

"I wish mom and dad were here," said Lucy who took out some crayons and began to color the picture. "I wonder what they are doing now or if they are missing us by now?"

"Probably not," said Peter. "The times here run differently than in England. "We'll probably be back before it is time to see them again.

"Just like I came back, before anybody noticed I was gone when I first entered Narnia," said Lucy.

"Let's write a note, and thank Father Christmas for all these wonderful presents," said Susan.

"That's a good idea," said Edmund while he was looking at the manger scene.

Peter began to write a note to Father Christmas.

"Do you know what we should also do?" said Susan. "We should give some of our presents to the poor."

"In Narnia?" asked Lucy.

"Yes, and in England," Susan answered.

When Peter finished writing the note he showed it to everybody.

"What do you think," he asked them.

Susan read it out loud.

"Dear Father Christmas:

Thank you for all the wonderful presents you have given us. We are so grateful for your generosity that we are going to give some of them to the poor.

Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy

"I like it," said Lucy.

"Very good," said Edmund and Susan together.

"There is someone else we should also thank," said Peter while he was looking at his new shirt.

"Aslan," Edmund answered.

"He gave us more than presents," said Peter. "He freed the narnians from the White Witch's Winter; he helped us to discover our strengths…"

"And he saved yours and Edmund's lives," added Susan.

"I love Aslan," said Lucy. "I have never met anyone kinder in all my life."

The others nodded in agreement.

Edmund walked to the window.

"Look everybody snow!," he shouted.

The other children walked to the window and saw that the ground and the trees were covered with a thick white blanket.

"Wow! This is beautiful!" said Susan.

"I love snow," said Edmund.

"Let's go outside and play in the snow," said Lucy.

The kings and queens put on their warm outer clothes and ran outside.

"I wonder if we will see any other narnians playing out there," said Edmund.

"I doubt it," said Susan. "They were plagued with winter and snow for 100 years,"

"But that was the White Witch's Snow, this is Christmas Snow, a gift from Aslan," said Peter.

They ran outside and began to play in the snow.

"Snow ball fight!" Edmund shouted while he threw a snow ball at Peter. It hit him square on his chest.

"I'm going to get you for this," said Peter while he threw one back at Edmund and hit his coat with it.

Susan and Lucy joined in on the fun. Lucy threw one and it hit Peter in the face while Lucy was hit by a snowball on the back of her coat by Susan. Lucy threw a snow ball at Susan and it hit the side of her face. Susan threw a snowball at Edmund, but he jumped to the right side.

"Ha! Ha! You missed me!" he yelled.

Peter threw another one at him, and it hit his shoulder.

"Got you!" yelled Peter.

Susan threw a snow ball at Peter and it hit the front right side of his coat. While Edmund threw a snowball at Lucy and it hit the top of her head with it.

They were throwing so many snow balls at each other that they became covered with snow.

"That's enough snow ball fighting," said Susan.

"I want to play a different game now," said Lucy.

"Let's build a snow man," suggested Edmund.

The four children rolled the three snow balls until there were three different sized huge snow balls.

They began to lift the next smallest snow ball on top of the largest one, but it was so large, that they were barely able to lift it.

Mr. and Mrs. Beaver and the fox saw them struggling to put the middle sized snow ball on top of the largest one.

"Let us help you," said Mr. Beaver.

"Thank you," said Susan.

"So you decided to come outside, in the snow," said Peter.

"We love snow," said Mrs. Beaver.

"We thought you hated it," said Susan.

"Not Aslan's only the White Witch's. His snow is a blessing, and hers was a curse."

The beavers and the fox helped put the snow man together.

"Now we need accessories," said Peter.

"I have an old scarf," said Mr. Beaver.

"And I have some stones for eyes," said the fox.

"I'll bring my knitted hat out," said Susan.

Everybody went inside their homes and came out a few minutes later with the accessories. They put a hat on top of its head, and a scarf around its neck. They gave the snow man small stones for eyes and buttons, a carrot for a nose, and marbles for a mouth.

"How does that look?" Peter asked when he surveyed the finished snow man.

"Perfect," said Lucy.

Everybody nodded their heads in agreement.

"We are going to go sledding with the badgers, today," said Mrs. Beaver. "Would you like to join us?"

"That would be fun," said Lucy.

"Yes, we would love too," said Susan.

The End.


End file.
